Bisexual
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Lo peor de tener un novio bisexual es que no sabes si piensa en un ella o en un él.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Bisexual.

**Personajes: **Karin, Suigetsu y Menma.

**Parejas: **Karin & Suigetsu y Suigetsu & Menma.

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **drama.

**Resumen: **Lo peor de tener un novio bisexual es que no sabes si piensa en un ella o en un él.

**Advertencias: **lenguaje soez,trío feliz y yaoi.

* * *

**B**i**s**e**x**u**a**l

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo único]**

* * *

Solo fue un instante en el que se distrajo por un vestido en el aparador cuando una tipa paso por su costado, robándole la mirada a su acompañante.

Ella frunció el ceño al ver como los ojos se le iban hasta el trasero de la muy zorra.

— ¿Quieres que te consiga una bolsa para tus babas, idiota? –masculló, llamando la atención del albino que dejó de mirar el culo de la chica para ver a la pelirroja y notar su cara de estreñida.

— Si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría –sonrió con los dientes afilados y Karin apretó los puños.

Esa tarde habían quedado todos en ir a ver una película de terror. Era estadounidense asi que a la Uzumaki no le daba mucha emoción, lo último que quería ver eran escenas _sexosas _y rubias con los pechos de fuera.

Durante todo el camino tuvo que soportar como Suigetsu miraba al quien tuviera el trasero bueno que pasaban a su costado, ignorándola, como si no estuviese ahí, tomándole de la mano y apretándola con fuerza cada vez que una oleada de celos la sacudían.

Y el problema no eran solo las malditas zorras que pasaban a su lado. No. También eran los malditos golfos que pasaban y a los que Suigetsu se les quedaba mirado.

Lo peor de tener un novio **bisexual** es que tanto hombres como mujeres le atraen y los celos están más cargados.

— Hey, ahí están los chicos –Suigetsu alzó una mano y la sonrisa de dientes _chuecos _se asomó.

— Si, ya los vi –dijo con notable mal humor.

Él lo noto y dejó de sonreír para ver a la pelirroja. — ¿Qué te pasa, _Zanahoria-chan_?

— A mí no me pasa nada, pero a tu trasero le sucederá algo si no dejas de llamarme así, maldita piraña mordelona.

El Hozuki volvió a sonreír y le dio una nalgada al trasero de la pelirroja en público. Karin se sonrojó y sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de sorpresa. La mano de Suigetsu se apretó aún más y ella estuvo a punto de soltar un grito.

Enojada, le miró. — ¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¡Quita tu mano de mi trasero!

— ¿Por qué? es normal, ¿no? –dio un par de golpecitos y después quitó su mano de ahí antes de que Karin le diese una patada en los _bajos_.

— Para seres de otro mundo como tú, sí, pero para gente decente como yo que me andes tocando el culo es abuso sexual.

— Oh, vamos, no me salgas con eso –la sonrisa traviesa volvió a formarse en sus labios y el corazón de la oji carmesí comenzó a acelerarse —, si sabes muy bien que eso te moja.

— ¡Estúpido!

* * *

— Te pondrás como una vaca después de que comas todo esto, _Zanahoria-chan_.

Ella gruñó, pero no hizo caso, solo siguió caminando entre la oscuridad de la sala del cine. A causa de la _discusión_ que tuvo con la lagartija humana, sus amigos se adelantaron y los muy malditos no los esperaron.

Suigetsu cargaba con un bote enorme lleno de palomitas, un vaso de 1 litro de _Pepsi_, cinco barras de chocolate, gomitas, _Panditas_, un hot dog, unos nachos y más cosas altas en carbohidratos.

Él dejó de caminar cuando la pelirroja se detuvo y miró el boletito, buscando en donde sentarse.

— 28 D y 29 D –murmuro de anteojos, caminando hacia arriba.

El albino solo la siguió. Llegaron y se sentaron, después de todo la película desde hacía mucho que ya había comenzado.

Y _wakala de pollo_, se dijo interiormente Karin, bajando los parpados con irritación mientras se metía un puñado de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla extra a su boca, observando con asco la típica escena de adolescentes calientes hacer esto y aquello antes de que de las cortinas una tipa saliera con un cuchillo de carnicero para encajárselo al idiota. Ella a los dos minutos de rodaje se aburrió y quiso largarse de ahí, pero Suigetsu le había dicho que sería buena idea ir al cine hoy, aprovechar el fin de semana antes de volver a la universidad.

Continuó mintiéndose enormes puñados de palomitas a la boca y tomando refresco. Escuchó de Suigetsu que si le daba, ella le dijo que fuera a comprarse lo suyo, por lo menos se desharía de él por unos minutos y tendría un poquito de paz.

— Ándale, solo quiero un poco. No me dejes con las ganas –pidió Suigetsu, sonriendo y moviendo el brazo de la pelirroja que gruñó molestia.

— Comprártelas tú, imbécil.

— Vamos, no puede caberte todo eso, tienes que compartir. Especialmente yo que soy tu novio.

— Claro, ahora si te llamas «mi novio» después de haber coqueteado con todo el mundo.

— ¿Celosa?

— En tus torcidos sueños.

Ella miró al frente, esperando poder entretenerse en la carnicería que ahí mismo se desataba. Esperaba perderse entre las tripas y la sangre que ponerle atención al _fenómeno _de _agua dulce_ que tenía a su lado.

Karin apretó los labios, masticando las palomitas, joder, sentía su intensa mirada sobre ella, seguramente ahora estaría sonriendo como el bobo que era.

De no ser por la oscuridad, seguramente sus mejillas calientes se verían a simple vista.

— Karin.

Le ignoró. Que se fuese hasta donde _chifla Tarzán._

— Tú me gustas.

— Jodete.

— En serio, me gustas.

Lo peor de tener un novio **bisexual **es que no sabías si te lo decía a ti o a _él._

* * *

En la mitad del filme ya todos estaban llegando a segunda base. Bufó y miró a su asiento de al lado, pero no había rastro de la piraña mordelona que era su novio.

Las palomitas desde hace mucho que se acabaron y desde hace mucho que Suigetsu se había ido. Nunca le dijo nada, solo se fue y salió de la sala, dejándola sola.

Una figura paso a su costado y ella alzó la mirada solo para ver que era Menma, su _primo_. Karin le siguió con la mirada, hasta que llego a su hilera y se sentó al lado de Hyūga Hinata a la cual le paso el brazo, como si nada.

Ella suspiro.

«_Pobre tonta_» pensó, sintiendo lastima.

Y cuando Suigetsu llegó a su lado, como si nada, con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios y la camisa a medio abotonar, se sintió como una estúpida.

«_No, pobres estúpidas_» se corrigió mentalmente cuando sintió el brazo de él rodearla.

* * *

Con una última embestida y el clímax la alcanzó. Unas cuantas respiraciones agitadas y con la piel sensible, Suigetsu se alejó de ella para rodar al otro lado de la cama, suspirando.

Tal vez él le había hecho el amor, como siempre, pero la duda está presente.

Porque no sabes si piensa en _él _o en ti.

* * *

Lo peor de tener un novio **bisexual **es que no sabes si te engaña con un _ella_ o con un _él_.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
